


White fur, Ocean eye's. Black fur, Obsidian eye's.

by Shan_The_Potato_Chip_Simp



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Developing Relationship, FUCK, How Do I Tag, I wont be covering all the Eps just the ones i feel the need to, Other, Past Relationship(s), polly relationship because i say so, the plot has evolved/changed, uhh, um shit well this is happening again, what happened to the original plot you ask? fuck if I know and im the writer lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_The_Potato_Chip_Simp/pseuds/Shan_The_Potato_Chip_Simp
Summary: I didn't ask to be turned into a monkey four hundred years ago, truly I didn't. It just sorta happened and I've grown to actually enjoy this new existence. Sure, I'm immortal, and can't die via ageing-and a majority of my powers are sealed in some bullshit jade pendant that's currently in a vicious cycle of being bought stolen and sold- but that not important! what is important is that I've moved on! I don't need a lover to fill the void in my heart.Or so I thought...
Relationships: Cannon X Oc - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	White fur, Ocean eye's. Black fur, Obsidian eye's.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again!  
> infrequent updates, I'll update the other fic with its last chapter soon I promise-  
> but I'm just fulfilling my simp dreams rn so lemme have dis ok? ok.  
> also, finally got Grammarly on my laptop! wopwop!

“You should put sleeping pills in his next coffee, see if that knocks him out” A monkey with white fur said, gracefully drinking from her cup of tea. She looks over to the elder woman in the kitchen space. Hair down, ever-flowing the red robes she adorned in contrast to her seemingly paler skin. 

“You want me to drug my son?” The woman said to the she monkey. Turning to face her.

“It's not drugging him if he'll bounce back in like ten minutes flat,” The white-furred monkey said, placing the cup down carefully to the side. 

“Besides Red need’s rest, he’s been working day and night on that armour, as well as the update for the bull clones! As ironic as it might sound, he might burn himself out” The she Monkey concluded. The dark-haired woman let loose a sigh. 

Life has been off since recent events. 

One would argue that it's been a good kind of off since her son’s return from, involuntarily becoming a disciple of Guanyin, bodhisattva themself. After getting an ass full of swords that is. But since learning from his absence his father was impressed under a hunk of rock being held down by a god damned stick, he’s practically barricaded himself in his room working on blueprints. Obviously, he spent some time with his mother, and her new companion, the white-furred monkey that had been keeping her company not long after her husband's entrapment. 

“Ài, I understand you worried but Red Son will be fine” “Fine like him getting a metric fuck ton of swords embedded in him because he was an idiot and dared to impersonate bodhisattva themself, so he could eat some monk?” “...” “Or fine in the aspect he comes home to a barely functioning mother that needs a personal monkey attendant to keep alive, as his father is currently being held prisoner under a mountain with a stick, only one creature in this entire world could lift?” The monkey, Ài, ranted slightly hissing near the end, before letting out a sigh of her own. 

“Princess Iron Fan, I’ve been your friend for a couple of years now. And living together just as long. In addition to that, I've gotten to know Red Son fairly well since his return.” Ài said softly, taking notice in the woman's eyes, and the self-hatred building in them. 

“If there is one thing I’ve learned in this immortal life it's that everybody has their limits. Red is about to peek at him and you're nowhere close to yours'' she said pressing her paws together, elbows on the table and pointed both paws towards PIF.

“I'm not the perrrr- individual to talk about this considering my problems, you know that- but I’m advising you, as your attendant, your friend, and as someone that has felt as if the world came crashing down in a mear fraction. You and Red need each other, now more than ever.” Ài stated, ocean eyes piercing silver. 

“Ài...” Iron Fan started- “I'm not done! Unlike myself, you have someone to lean on and vice versa. You have someone that truly understands the pain you're in right now Princess. If you don't do something now, whatever relationship you wish to kindle with your son may be extinguished if you don't act for part, as his mother and talk to him.” Ài finished. The she monkey watched the woman standing on the other side of the table carefully with pointed eyes. A soft blue hue emitting off them, altho not all that noticeable, due to the light blue fur patch on her eyes. The silver eyes filled with heavy tears. 

Princess Iron Fan walked out of the kitchen, passed the living space and into the hall. And by the seems of the atmosphere, she wasn't going to Red Son’s room. The sound of a door opening and closing( _more like slamming shut_ )could be heard faintly.

“Why do I stick around this place?” Ài muttered, picking back up her teacup, and taking one final, dragged out the sip.

Finished, Ài got up, made her way over to the sink and washed out the cup, leaving it to dry. From there Ài walked the same path Iron Fan did but made a detour, and stopped at Red Son’s door. Taking in a breath, she knocked on the door.

“Red Son, it's Ài, is it alright if I come in?” No answer, she knocks again, “Red?” No answer, this time she turns the knob, the doors open “Red I'm coming in” with that the monkey entered the room. Tail swatting about as she did. 

The room is a mess. Metal, scrap and paper were littered everywhere, along with the occasional article on clothing. This boy… 

Red Son was passed out over his desk. The monkey let out a heavy sigh and went to grab the blanket on his bed, she brought it over and draped it over the fire demon. 

“What am I getting myself into?” 

* * *

“Today is the day Ài!” Red Son beamed. And he was right, today, after two hundred years the Demon Bull King would be freed from his prison under the mountain. Red Son had worked day and night making a gauntlet that could theoretically harness the power of the Monkey King, and as long as the user was wearing the gauntlet they would do whatever they wanted with said staff. He’d also finish the energy absorbent armour he had made for his father as well within the sleepless nights that just seemed to pile up. 

“It would seem so,” Ài said, finding herself humoured by the redheads' excitement. As the two walked down the tunnel to meet with PIF in the cave chamber where her husband has been kept for so very long. 

“And I must say, I'm elated to meet your father after all this time” Ài hummed, fixing her hanfu slightly. In contrast to the deep reds, blacks and golden highlights her masters wore, the she monkey preferred to dress in light blues, whitish silver with hints of black mixed in. 

“That's right, you started to serve my mother about a year or so after my father's imprisonment” “Correct, as always Red Son,” “Altho you don't sound excited?” “hump, well my apologies Red Son, but it's not every day you meet a demon king fresh out of imprisonment,” the monkey started, and a hint of sass lining her voice, “First impressions go a long way, my prince.” Ài finished, finally straightening out her hanfu, side-eyeing the red-eyed fire demon next to her. 

The two continued their chatter a bit more before reaching the main event room. Scaffolding covered the sides with the odd pile of rubble. A mountain peak visible in the center, a tree growing off of it, and a red staff with a gold carved top, and most likely bottom as well beneath it. To say the least it was a pretty looking stick, under a pretty looking tree. If any of the gathered immortals cared enough they might have taken a picture, you know, after burning it to the fucking ground and taking over China. The mother-son duo stood side by side as the she monkey stood a little ways off to the side. Bull clones lined on either side of them. The perfect dramatic setting to say the least. 

green

Red

Silver

Ocean

all shining with malicious intent, this was a new age. And they would be the ones heading it. _Finally after all this time_ ,

 **_Let chaos reign!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> you know? this seemed longer in the google doc...  
> anyway, I'm going to be rewriting episodes now! joy! im being sarcastic. let's just hope I get this done before season 2 drops


End file.
